


Sweet Temptations

by Bluephoenix669



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood and Gore, Bloodplay, Church Sex, Consensual Possession, Consensual Violence, Contracts, Death References, Demons, Explicit Sexual Content, Faustian Bargain, First Time, Gore, M/M, Near Death Experience, Other, Religion, Religious Conflict, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Romance, Sacrifice, Sacrilege, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 16:11:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluephoenix669/pseuds/Bluephoenix669
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time they saw each other was in a church, among booming echoes of holy words and prayers. Blue clashing with green, sin in the form of deep, gleaming stares and unholy thoughts.</p><p>A black rose was left behind with the promise of a reunion. One littered with the bloody specks of sin, and tragedy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Temptations

The first time Q saw him, was in a church.

Q was seated on the wooden seats of the second row, dutifully holding an open bible with long, bony fingers. Dressed in a plain dark blue suit, with his mother by his side as they, as every Sunday, heard the exclamations of the priest, booming among the eerie silent cathedral.

 

_“... for we, brothers and sisters, wrestle not against flesh and blood, but against the principalities, against powers, against the rulers of the darkness lurking in this world…”_

 

The scent of frankincense, onycha and myrrh, mixed up, sliding in soft spirals as it swirled along the seats, inundating the atmosphere with an aroma difficult to interpret, that left the mind idle and strangely perceptive.

 

_“… for there are beasts, spawns from hell, waiting among the shadows and lurking behind the souls of sinners. Waiting for their opportunity to latch at the pure souls of those committed to God…”_

 

Q had felt the stare as the flickering flame of embers, sliding along the skin of his nape. A tremor ran along his spine, the bible shaking between his fingers as he slowly, subtly, turned his head a little, enough for his eyes to catch up the rows of seats behind him.

And it was at that moment that emerald green connected with glacial blue. The moment where Q, young and innocent, felt his breath being forcibly taken away.

A stranger in the form of a tall man, sitting on the last row of the church, was looking at him. Expensive black suit, fitting black dress shirt, impeccable black tie. A sea of deep black among the tanned edges of skin. A face that looked old and young at the same time, alluring in the wicked handsomeness of a strong jaw line, chiseled cheeks and nose, a skin marred with subtle age lines, and eyes who gleamed like scorching, endless flames. Mind numbing blue eyes were fixed on Q, incredibly blue, astoundingly so, looking at the young man with a mind wrenching, soul sucking stare, so incredibly… intense, Q couldn’t help but blush fiercely.

For there was something that man dressed in black possessed, that made Q’s blood boil; that littered his innocent mind with thoughts that were forbidden, not apt for a young, catholic man like him.

 

_“… Be sober, be vigilant; because your adversary the devil, as a roaring lion, walketh about, seeking whom he may devour.”_

The priest’s words startled Q, making him jump slightly, his blush deepening as the stranger with alluring blue eyes tilted his head and smiled, his lips curving into something that was almost too feral, too wicked, to be even human. Eyes gleaming like diamonds licked by blue flames.

Q shook his head, and turned, his cheeks feverish red, his body trembling with /something/ he had never felt before. He let out a long, harsh breath, the hairs on the back of his neck standing as the gaze of that alluring stranger continued.

He nervously closed his eyes, like a dutiful follower, hearing the exclamations of the priest, repeating the words everyone was chorusing on the overly spacious room.

 

_“Our father who art in Heaven, hallowed be thy name; Thy Kingdom come, thy will be done…”_

Such incredible eyes. Q trembled with the sudden need to see them once again…

 

_“…On earth as it is in heaven, give us this day our daily bread;”_

Clear blue. Like the heavenly skies Q’s bible described…

 

_“…And forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us…”_

Q knew his thoughts were dangerous, unholy, a sin… but those eyes…

 

_“And lead us not into temptation...”_

Temptation…

 

_“… but deliver us from evil… Amen”_

Q whispered the last words with effort, and trembled against the seat, his mind muddled with thoughts and prayers and images that only made him flush and /Oh, dear Holy Heaven what…?/

Q risked a glance back, just one last time, towards the last row of seats. He sighed in disappointment when, instead of blue eyes, he saw emptiness.

Q got up slowly, following his mother out of the church and looking around, in a vain hope to catch another glance of that mysterious stranger…

And upon Q’s gaze falling on the bench where the stranger had sat upon on his way towards the exit, he noticed a single object, lying among the dark, polished wood. Q leaned almost unconsciously, long, pale fingers picking up the beautiful, lustrous black rose that lay innocently on the same spot the enigmatic man had been minutes ago.

His gaze swept over the soft petals, and a little smile grazed his lips as he got near and inhaled the strange, but sweet aroma.

He didn’t know why he had picked up the flower; something had compelled him to do it. Some strange urge, inclination… that now littered his mind with the promise of another reunion.

/I’m losing my mind/ he though, carefully hiding the flower inside his jacket as he abandoned the church, with the image of pale blue eyes and wicked smiles littering among his feverish thoughts.


End file.
